1. Field
This application relates generally to communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to techniques for resolving ambiguity associated with access point identifiers.
2. Introduction
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication to multiple users. For example, voice, data, multimedia services, etc., may be provided to users' access terminals (e.g., cell phones). As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
To supplement conventional mobile phone network access points (e.g., macro base stations), small-coverage access points may be deployed to provide more robust indoor wireless coverage to access terminals. Such small-coverage access points are generally known as access point base stations, Home NodeBs, Home eNodeBs, femto access points, or femto cells. Typically, such small-coverage access points are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a DSL router or a cable modem (e.g., when installed in a user's home).
In practice, a relatively large number of small-coverage access points may be deployed in a given area (e.g., within the coverage area of a given macro cell). Consequently, several of these access points may be assigned the same identifier since the number of available identifiers is typically limited (e.g., physical layer identifiers may be only 10 bits long). As a result, confusion may exist as to which access point (e.g., handover target) is being referenced when an access terminal in the network reports to its serving access point (e.g., handover source) that a signal has been received from an access point having a given identifier. Thus, there is a need for effective techniques for identifying access points so that other nodes in the network may efficiently communicate with the access points.